1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically non-conducting drainage system for use on a railway deck. More particularly, it is concerned with a system of flanged conduits, intercoupled to form a series of strong joints. The conduits in turn are integrally coupled with a wide, planar base which reduces collection of sediment. Advantageously, the resulting simple, relatively low cost drainage system may be constructed from commercially available components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art railway deck drainage systems employ sections of perforated galvanized metal pipe. Such previous deck drains conduct electricity and are not suited for use on electric commuter railway lines without installation of a stray current protection device. Such devices are costly, complicated, and subject to failure. Moreover, despite galvanizing, which adds to the cost of the system, both the drain pipe and the stray current protection device are subject to some corrosion and must be replaced periodically. Perforation of metal pipe is also costly. In addition, the pipe sections of such systems are generally installed in abutting relationship, resulting in a lack of structural strength at the joints. Because of the size of the pipe required to construct an effective drain, the pipes are heavy and cumbersome to install.